camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Binocular Prano and Idea Binocular
The Sakura Binocular Prano (さくら双眼プラノ) The name "Prano" is sometimes written "Plano" by mistake. The two spellings would be pronounced the same in Japanese, but "Prano" is confirmed by an advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. is a Japanese stereo camera made from 1907 by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishi (predecessor of Konica). It was succeeded by the similar Idea Binocular (アイデア双眼) in 1909. Description The Sakura Binocular Prano is a derivative of the Sakura Prano, taking two -size (8×12cm) Many sources say that corresponds to 4×5in, but the actual measurements given in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha do not confirm this. plates for each stereo exposure. The body is very similar to that of the single-lens camera, itself copied from the Rochester Pony Premo, but it is longer to accommodate the two exposure frames. The camera has double extension bellows driven by a small wheel on the photographer's right. The straight folding struts are maintained in position by a screw. The front standard consists of various parts assembled to form a rectangle, and allows vertical and perhaps horizontal movements. The brilliant finder is attached to the top of the lensboard, above the right-hand lens. Evolution The Sakura Binocular Prano was the first Japanese stereo camera, released in 1907. Date: Sakai, pp.18 and 23 of no.10, this page of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology and this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Original documents reportedly mention Bausch & Lomb Symmetrical f/8 lenses and an Automatic (T, B, 1–100) shutter by the same company. Sakai, p.18 of no.10. It is said that two versions were available, called No.4 (¥98) and No.6 (¥135). Sakai, p.18 of no.10. Among the single-lens models, it seems that the Sakura Prano No.6 differs from the No.4 by its triple extension bellows, and this is probably true of the stereo models as well. The only surviving example of the Sakura Binocular Prano known so far reportedly has Bausch & Lomb Extra Rapid lenses. The main body is leather-covered wood, and the inside of the folding bed and other apparent wood parts are varnished. The Idea Binocular was a renaming of the Sakura Binocular Prano, released in 1909. Date: this page and this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Kikuoka, p.28 of no.10, says January 1914 but this is a mistake. It seems that the catalogue entries for this model were illustrated with the exact same drawing as for the Sakura Binocular Prano. Compare the drawings reproduced in Sakai, p.18 of no.10, and in Kikuoka, p.28 of the same magazine. A catalogue by Ueda Shashinki-ten dated 1909 has the Idea Binocular No.4, priced at with a Symmetrical lens and an "Auto" shutter, both made by Bausch & Lomb. Catalogue extract reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The "Auto" shutter name is hardly legible. The December 1911 catalogue by Konishi Honten lists the Idea Binocular No.4 at the same price of , along with a No.6 priced at . December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten, p.11. The lens and shutter are the same. One source says that the camera was offered in 1914 in (8×12cm) and (12×16.5cm) size, but this is unconfirmed. Kikuoka, pp.28 and 31 of no.10. The table on p.31 seems to imply that No.4 is in -size and No.6 is in -size, and that the camera has Extra Rapid lenses by Bausch & Lomb. Notes Bibliography * Kikuoka Sei (菊岡清). "Konica history 3. Meiji 41-nen – Taishō 12-nen." (Konica history 3. 明治41年–大正12年. From Meiji year 41 (1908) to Taishō year 12 (1923).) Pp.24–32. * Konishi Honten. Saishin Shashin Kikai Mokuroku (最新写真器械目録, Latest catalogue of photographic apparatus). Published on December 18, 1911. Recent reprint. * P.18. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "Konica history 2. Meiji 36-nen – 40-nen." (Konica history 2. 明治36年–40年. From Meiji year 36 (1903) to Meiji year 40 (1907).). Pp.16–23. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "Sakura Sōgan Purano Anbako" (さくら雙眼プラノ暗函, Sakura Binocular Prano Camera). P.23. * Item 6002. Links In Japanese: * Sakura Stereo Prano in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Idea cameras, including the Idea Binocular ** Idea Binocular in the camera list Category: Japanese stereo Category: Konica Category: S Idea Binocular Category: 1906-1910